


Collapse

by Musicaster



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicaster/pseuds/Musicaster
Summary: A god and a demon and an ending world.





	Collapse

The god-spawn has never seen a world die. The demon has, more times than she would like to admit.

As the world slowly crumbles, the demon can hear their screams. Not through their voices, but through their souls, their spirits, crying out for help that doesn't exist. Can't exist.

"Is this how it always ends?"

"Yes."

The god nods, although they don't truly understand. They can't, and shouldn't, just like how they shouldn't be forced to see this.

The world collapses slowly and they can both feel it happening, the demon through those exiting life and the god through those entering death.

The god has not fallen in love, and the demon hopes that they never do. The demon fell in love, and is still falling, an infinite drop that she has no power over. 

"Will you ever met her again?"

"Maybe someday. But it won't be her. It hasn't been her for worlds upon worlds."

The world is half dead, half alive, reaching the point of no return. Not that it could have been undone. When a world ends, it ends.

They all end.

"Why are we trapped in this cycle?"

"Because of foolish mistakes. Mistakes I helped make."

The god slips their hand into the demon's. "But they- the mistakes- they can be fixed, right?"

The god is still naive. Foolish. But the demon can't bring herself to crush their optimism, to ruin their hopes. So she answers with what might be a half-lie, or maybe a half-truth.

"Perhaps."

**Author's Note:**

> A short, self-indulgent story. More stories from the same universe- or universes- might follow.


End file.
